Changing of the guards
by Kindred01
Summary: So Voldemort won the war because Fenrir pushing one of his pups to change of his mate, HP/RL/SB Mpreg so yeah warning if u do not like please don't read and don't lecture me


"What do we have here a pretty look boy." Came the deep voice Harry turned around to see Fenrir Greyback looking at him it was clear to the big wolf that the 16 year old was scared he could smell the fear and see it in his pretty green eyes "Ummm you smell wonderful but it's a real shame that I can't touch you I have plans for you little one and I can feel my pup looking for you." he purred Harry was frozen to the spot as the large wolf grabbed him putting him into a head lock, he dropped his wand that Fenrir picked up when he saw his pup

"Harry?" he called out

"Remus help!" He chocked as fenrir tighten his arm

"Greyback let him go!" He said holding out his wand at the man, the large wolf chuckled

"Don't think so Remus he smells so wonderful the perfect mixer of fear and innocent never been touch how wonderful is that." He smiled bearing his teeth making Harry whimper

"Let him out he's only a child."

"Yes I know."

"Let him go and I will stay." This picked the alpha wolf's interest

"You will come back with me will you?" looking down Remus nodded

"Remus no." Harry gasped, smirking he called the ex professor over and Remus moved he bent his head back to show him submission using his free hand he warped it around his pup's neck and pull him closer to him and sniffed his skin before biting down on the flesh, the man screamed as blood stained his clothes, Harry trying to pull himself free screaming as tears filled his eyes, pulling away he smiled as Remus stood there his eye burning bright amber Moony taking over Remus' human form

"There's my good wolf cub." He smiled he let go of Harry and who stumbled back looking at them "Now Remus I know about the younging being your second mate and I can feel how sad you are about losing Sirius…" Moony growled in agreement "…so why don't you go and get your second mate claim him mate with him impregnate him make him like us then he will never leave you and the Dark Lord will leave him alone." He smiled looking at Harry "You better run child your mate is coming for you." he said Harry looked over to his ex professor

"Remus?" he called out

"Run." Was the strangled word of the ex professor works, Harry's eyes widen before he turned and bolted deep into the Forbidden Forest, the Alpha wolf turn to Remus he smiled "Change." He ordered and the man fell to the floor and started screaming that turned into howls as his bone cracked and elongated his skin split as fur grew soon there was the werewolf Moony stood on his hind legs and bowed his head growling softly at his alpha "Good boy no go and get your mate." He watched the wolf run off into the woods after the boy leaving a trail of dust behind him.

He walked to were Voldemort was watched as Hogwarts fall "Greyback what are you doing here? Should you be building your numbers?" he hissed to the wolf

"I have something to tell you that you might find rather enjoyable." This got the pasty snake to look up

"Oh and what is this then?"

"It's about the boy my Lord at this moment in time one of my pups who have come home to me is chasing after him he is his mate and the wolf in question lost his first mate last year."

"And how does this make my happy?"

"Well once my pup claims the boy he will also turn him he can't bother you anymore because he will have to look out for his unborn child and if he is part of my pack he will do what I say." The Dark Lord sat back and petted his snake thinking and then a smiled spread across his face

"So the Light's Gold boy is lost, brilliant Greyback you are not so dense as you look, once the war is over being him and his mate to me, I would like to greet our new wolf."

"Yes my Lord, I should go and see if Remus have taking him yet."

"Yes yes go, Lucius tell the other that we no longer need to search for Potter and just get on with the attack."

"Yes my Lord." The long blonde hair man said.

Back in the Forbidden Forest Harry had tripped and was pinned under a large wolf, Moony looked down at the terrified boy and started trying to comfort him my licking him, Moony wasn't completely mindless he knew that this boy was his mate and he was scared and that care was need so he bite him knowing that the venom in his bite will not only started infecting his blood but will make his mate relax making him understand "M…Moony." He whispered as the wolf licked the bite, Harry felt sensitive to the wolf's touch and stared to moan at his movements, his clothes were ripped off him leaving behind scars that the wolf licked the blood that started pool from the cuts making Harry arched to the wolf, he moved down the thin body and licked the green eyed boy's half hard member until it was hard, he flipped Harry onto his elbows and knees making his back side point into the air, the teen whimpered as he felt the large tongue licked his hole "Arrh!" he moaned as the wolf licked him pushing his tongue into him making sure he stretched and all Harry could do was whimpering and moaning as he felt his was going out of his mind.

Then the tongue was gone and Harry whimpered the sudden loss and then suddenly the feel of fur rubbed against his back end and the feeling of something large pressed against his entrance and in a heartbeat he pushed into him "OH DEAR GOD!" Harry shouted as all the pain turns to pleasure, the wolf howled out into the night as he started to thrust into his mate the bite on his neck formed a tattoo that should showed he is mated and no one could touch him, Harry moaned and cried out he was filled over and over by the large cock of Moony his brain long given up thinking and he was just enjoyed what was happing to him he didn't care that it was Remus who was fucking him or that it was in his wolf form Harry was too far gone he was gone, the word impregnate didn't bother him as long as he kept feeling that cock slide in and out of him.

When Fenrir walked back into the cleaning he saw Moony pounding into Harry who was more than happy about it, smirking he walked over hearing a growl from the wolf to stay back which he did knowing that you never want to piss of a mating werewolf so he moving around the side watching them, he watched Harry's face the pleasure that was etch on his face made him hard, from walking around he could see there was coming running down Harry's thighs he watched as Harry gave a scream as he came and Moony growled as he filled him again pulling himself out the was a river of come coming out of Harry and onto the ground below, the boy's legs quaked as he collapsed on the ground, Remus pulled him close to him holding him tightly as Fenrir stood smugly.

By Morning Remus was a walk and 1 he felt something he had felt in years 2 his wolf was happy and 3 he didn't ache like normally, he looked up to see Fenrir standing there with his wand and Harry's wand "I would think about cleaning yourself up there Remus and your pup the Dark Lord wants to see you." he said

"Yes Alpha." Remus said taking the wands, a happy Fenrir smiled he got his pup back and many more last night, standing up Remus waved his wand over himself and then Harry who was still a sleep, he felt worried as he saw the cuts on him

"He will be fine, now hurry up he's in a good mood let's not keep him waiting." Waving his wand again and clothes covered their skin Remus bent down and pick up Harry who mumbled softly in his hear about being the wolf being comfy made him smile for a little while until they come to Hogwarts.

The school fell in one night people killed some taking captive others have been attacked by werewolves and vampires that all worked for the Dark Lord. Walking into the Grand hall that didn't look so grand Remus saw hundreds of people one's he knew others he didn't, there was some cries of his name but he didn't turn to them as he carried his mate who had his head on his shoulder and a clock over him, "Fenrir your back and I see you have your pup with you." The snake like man said

"Yes my Lord this is Remus Lupin and his young mate Harry Potter…there was gasps… but he is now know as Harry Lupin." The alpha wolf said, getting up from his seat he walked down to Remus and Harry

"Why is he not awake?"

"The venom from the wolf bite will make him sleep more it's is easier for the venom to move around the body especially one now in his condition."

"Yes yes of course Lupin." The wolf looked up

"I would guess you will do anything to keep your mate and your child safe."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Voldemort hissed

"Yes my Lord." Remus hated himself for saying that but he had no choice now

"Good I hear you were not too bad of a teacher and you know this school well you and your mate and here is what I am going to do once this place is rebuilt you are going to be the new Dark Art's teacher, teach them the same as before as for Harry he can be the new Charms teacher you will live in the castle and you will be allowed to go and get supplies but for now just rest your got a family to think off." He smiled

"Thank you my Lord." Remus bowed his head and turned away, when someone shouted from the crowds

"REMUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP HIM?" He turned to see Hermione looking at him

"I can't I have to protect my mate now." He said walking away hearing the door's close behind him.

5 months later Harry and Remus walked thought the Riddle Manor's door into the living room where a more human looking Voldemort stood by the fire place, turning to greet the two werewolves he smiled

"Ah there are my favourite pair of teachers." He smiled as they both bowed

"My Lord." They both said

"How goes the lessons?" Voldemort asked

"Very well a lot of promising students." Remus said

"Yes they are doing really well." Harry said his hand resting on his bump, Voldemort red eyes looked at him and smiled

"And Harry my dear pup how are you doing?" he said placing his hand on the bump, Remus gave a short growl at the man touching his mate

"I am well Voldemort thank you and so is my cub." He said, once Harry become wolf he had no interest in the rest of the world apart from his mate and his baby,

"Good good can't have out best charm teacher ill now can we." He laughed Harry smiled at him

"No I guess not." He said to him

" Oh I have a gifted for you two for your good work at helping rebuild Hogwarts, Lucius!" he called out, the door's on the fair right open and in walked the blonde with a startled looking man

"SIRIUIS." Harry shouted

"Harry?" He gasps as the 16 year old ran to him the older man warped his arm around him and held him tightly as Harry sob "Oh god it feels good to touch you again." Remus walked over to them

"Sirius?" The dark hair man looked up and smiled

"Remus, come here." he said his voice cracking up as he pulled the amber eye man into a hug and all three of them stood like that

"How sweet, but boy's you should take Mr Black back to the castle you have a lot to talk about and he will be teaching alongside you Mr Lupin." Both looked at him "Sometimes I forget I mean Remus."

"Yes my Lord thank you for bring him back." He said as they lifted the house

"What is going on why did you call him my Lord and why his Harry pregnant?…Why Harry why are you pregnant?" Sirius cried out as they headed to Hogwarts.

"Not here Sirius please just hold it together." Remus said as he looked at Harry who had his head down.

There was a few 'Hello Professors.' and 'See you tomorrow Professors.' As they walked to their rooms, once inside Harry become really quiet and went to the sofa's and sat down "What is going on?" Sirius asked

"Hold on Siri." Remus said walking over to Harry

"Harry love please don't worry I still love you, you know that." Harry nodded with some tears in his eyes

"I'm just shocked he's been nice."

"He has been since I turned you."

"Heeello what in Merlin blasted bearded is going on?" Sirius asked Remus looked around to him

"Okay Siri this is going to be a lot to take in, 5 months ago Fenrir got Harry and the only way I could let him leave Harry alone is if I went back to him."

"Remus no." Sirius cried out the older wolf up his hand up

"Siri just wait, he knew Harry was my second mate and that my wolf had been in pinning for you, so he made me go after Harry to claim him as my mate making me turn him as part of that need and as a result Harry become pregnant, after he woke up I told him what happen and how we have been given jobs at the school to keep us out of trouble, Harry told me he lost interest in the war after that, he couldn't fight any way."

"So you're saying?"

"The Light lost the war Siri, Harry is pregnant and he is a werewolf." The dark hair man sat down and rested his head in his hands, Harry looked at Sirius and felt his eyes water

"Sirius?" he sniffed looking he saw the hurt in the boy's face

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I am not mad at you or Remus, it's just a lot to take in coming back from the dead to find my lover is with his second mate which is you my godson and that what's his face had won, I'm sorry Ry." He opens his arms and the teen moved over to him and buried his face into his neck and cried, Remus watched with a small smile on his face, he was happy that his mate is back and they came be completely whole, but when he saw Harry nuzzle his Sirius neck he was a bit worried,

"Umm Siri becareful pregnant hormonal werewolves have high venom in their teeth be human or wolf." The amber eye man said Sirius smiled up at him

"I don't care if he bites Remus." He said as he held his hand out for him, he winced a little as Harry bit down on his neck, while Remus kissed the other side.


End file.
